


may you be always heartbreaking

by flowersforgraves



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Committed Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Park drops by with a canteen of Brody's new batch and some advice.





	may you be always heartbreaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

> (longfic I will never write: Stargate Edition. 
> 
> "They've done long distance before. It was unavoidable, what with Camile's frequent cross-country trips and international conferences. But this? Neither of them signed up for this.
> 
> Camile & Sharon navigate their relationship across galaxies, and find support in some unexpected places."
> 
> background / incidental ships were supposed to include: Park/Greer, Eli/Chloe/Matt, Rush/Young if you squint, and Brody/Volker.)

It’s an odd thing to grieve for someone you haven’t lost. Camile thinks Sharon is probably the one who’s lost her, rather than the reverse. It’s hard, not being together, being long--distance with no foreseeable reconnection.

Sharon didn’t sign up for this. (Camile hadn’t either, but that doesn’t matter so much when she’s the one millions of lightyears away.) Sharon deserves better than to wait for someone who is never coming back. Sharon deserves better than Camile can give her right now, no matter that Camile loves her more than she’s loved anyone else.

“Come in,” she calls, at the knock on her door.

Lisa Park steps in a moment later, a canteen in each hand. “Brody’s new batch,” she says wryly. “Have some water nearby, though.”

Camile accepts it gratefully, wrinkling her nose at the alcohol smell. “Did he make this one stronger?”

Park shrugs. “Not on purpose. Ron says it’ll put hair on your chest, though.” She lifts her own canteen, _cheers_, and drains it. Camile returns the gesture, and takes a small sip. It’s not as bad as she’s expecting, so she takes a gulp. Park squeezes her eyes shut as the alcohol burn makes her eyes water, while Camile coughs once, twice.

“Hair on the chest indeed,” Camile says. 

Park is too tired to smile. Instead she collapses into the chair next to Camile’s bed, and says, “If you want to use the stones first shift, I have a spot.”

Camile takes a deep breath. “I think I need to tell Sharon to move on.”

“Why?” Park leans forward, elbows on her knees. “You’ve done long distance before.”

Camile laughs. It’s a bitter sound, much more so than she expects. “Not permanently. For a month or two. Six months at the outside. Not years. Not the rest of our lives.” She sweeps her hair back away from her face. “She deserves someone she can come home to at night, not someone who she has to worry about dying on an alien spaceship too many galaxies away.”

Park crosses her arms, a bit more awake now. “You don’t get to make that decision for her. She gets to choose, Camile.”

The use of her first name is surprising. In a professional capacity, they’re Dr. Park and Ms. Wray; in the personal they tend to simply drop the titles. Knowing Park, this means she’s serious.

“I’ll discuss it with her,” Camile promises.


End file.
